Elevator systems may include safety circuits to control operation of the elevator systems in a predefined manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,028 discloses an exemplary elevator safety circuit that employs a number of relays to provide power to an elevator brake and elevator motor. Existing safety circuits employ forced guided relays to apply or interrupt power to elevator components, such as a brake or motor. Forced guided relays have contacts that are mechanically linked, so that all contacts are ensured to move together. Forced guided relays are typically more expensive than other relays lacking a mechanical connection between relay contacts. Also, forced guided relays are typically larger than other relays lacking a mechanical connection between relay contacts.